


Benzin

by GwendolenFairfax



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolenFairfax/pseuds/GwendolenFairfax
Summary: Ein MTV-Interview bringt Paul und Christoph völlig aus der Fassung.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Benzin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [struwwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/struwwel/gifts).



> Ich hab nach einem Prompt gefragt, das mir erlaubt, ein bisschen Fluff zu schreiben, und Du warst der erste Mensch, der geantwortet hat, Struwwel. Ich bin so froh, dass Du es bist, dem ich zum ersten Mal eine Geschichte schenke. Das fühlt sich richtig an. Ich hoffe, das hier amüsiert Dich!  
> Der OneShot hier ist zuckersüßer Fluff und macht null Sinn, wenn man vorher nicht dieses hysterisch komische [MTV-Interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVxWoHOO9b8&feature=youtu.be) gesehen hat. Enjoy!

„Brauch Dynamit und Terpentin“, japst Paul kaum verständlich. „Und was baut man dadraus? BOMBEN!“ Er liegt auf dem Wohnzimmerboden und lacht.

Christoph geht es genauso. Er lehnt im Bademantel im Sessel und hält sich den Bauch. „Das ist natürlich ein HEIKLES Thema!“, bringt er wimmert hervor.

Die beide lachen jetzt schon seit mindestens drei Minuten. Es ist fatal. Wenn der eine sich gerade etwas beruhigt hat, fängt der zweite wieder umso heftiger an zu lachen.

Alles nur wegen des völlig bizarren MTV-Interviews zu dem „Benzin“-Video, das sie gerade gesehen haben.

Der Fernseher läuft noch und Nickelback zeigen gerade ihre Photos. Aber beide kriegen davon nichts mit.

„Ollie so völlig trocken: Wir fanden das Wort Benzin gut. Und der Untertitel so: „Benzin klingt gut“!“, presst Paul zwischen Lachern hervor. „Das kann man sich echt nicht ausdenken, so bescheuert ist es.“

Christoph lacht hysterisch auf. „Und wenn man den Untertitel zu wörtlich nimmt, sollst du „ohne Worte“ sein! Zum Glück stimmt das so überhaupt nicht!“

Paul wischt sich Lachtränen von den Wangen und guckt vom Boden aus schräg hoch zu Christoph. „Ja, total inakkurat! Aber du, mein tapferes Schneiderlein, bist laut Untertiteln ein „brandheißes Thema“! Und wenn das nicht mal stimmt!“

Christoph wird rot und seine Augen werden weit. Er verschluckt sich vor Verlegenheit am nächsten Lacher und beginnt, wild zu husten. Dabei beschwert er sich röchelnd: „Paul, bitte!“

Paul kichert, jetzt eindeutig vor diebischer Freude, dabei dreht er sich auf die Seite, stellt den Ellenbogen auf und stützt seinen Kopf ab, so dass er Christoph besser angucken kann: „BRANDHEISS, sag ich, BRANDHEISS! Statt zu spekulieren, wir würden zu Bombenattentaten aufrufen, hätten sie ihre Zeit mal lieber dazu nutzen sollen, herauszukriegen, um was es in „Benzin“ wirklich geht. Um Christoph Schneider! Oder, um ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen zu nennen: Captain Weltenbrand! Das ist die einzig wahre Deutung des Liedes!“

„PAUL BITTE!“, keucht Christoph vornübergebeugt, während er in sein Husten reinlacht, oder in sein Lachen reinhustet, je nachdem.

Aber Paul nimmt Fahrt auf. Er hebt seine freie Hand und zeichnet wild-verschnörkelte Gesten in die Luft, währenddessen singt er mit enthusiastischer Stimme: „Ich brauche Captain Weltenbrand, kein Heroin, kein Alkohol, kein Nikotin, brauch' keine Hilfe, kein Koffein, doch Christoph ja Christoph....ilin!“ Dabei grinst er Christoph mit blitzenden Augen ausgelassen an.

Christoph holt tief Luft, muss aber sofort wieder lachen, als der Gitarrist seinen Vortrag beginnt. Er hebt lachend eine drohende Faust in Richtung Paul und krächzt: „Na, warte nur, bis ich wieder atmen kann!“

Paul ist völlig unbeeindruckt und singt mit Verve weiter. Berliner Schnauze vermischt sich mit Tills rollendem R. „Ick brrrauche Öl fürrr Chrrristoph, explosiv wie Kerrrosin, mit viel Oktan und frrrei von Blei, eenen Krrraftstoff wie Chrrristoph!“

Christoph richtet sich jetzt resolut auf, zieht seinen verrutschten Bademantel gerade und holt nochmal tief Luft, um sein Lachen in den Griff zu kriegen. Dabei grinst er aber breit zu Paul rüber und ab und an bricht sich ein Kichern Bahn.

Paul lässt sich unterdessen wieder auf den Teppich zurückfallen, greift nach der Fernbedienung, die in seiner Nähe liegt, schaltet den Fernseher aus, der seine Darbietung ruiniert, zieht seinen eigenen Bademantel zurecht und wirft dann noch passionierter seine Hände in die Luft. „Christoph! Christoph! CHRISTOPH! Ja!“

Christoph presst die Lippen zusammen, um nicht wieder in Lachen auszubrechen, und steht auf.

Paul liegt auf dem Rücken, schließt die Augen scheinbar verzückt und dirigiert sich selbst in der Luft. „Er fließt durch meine Venen, er schläft in meinen Tränen, er läuft mir aus den Ohren, Herz und Nieren sind Motoren, ja... CHRISTOPH!“

Christoph kniet sich neben Paul auf den Teppich.

Paul ignoriert ihn und singt mit geschlossenen Augen weiter: „Captain Weltenbrand, ja, Christoph, gib mir Christoph, ja.... IIECK!“

Christoph unterbricht Paul schlussendlich dadurch, dass er die Arme unter ihn schiebt und ihn hochhebt, dabei sagt er streng, auch wenn sein Mundwinkel gefährlich zuckt: „Ich, Captain Weltenbrand, sehe hier Gefahr im Verzug!“

Paul legt einen Arm um Christophs Nacken und sieht ihn aus extragroßen Augen an. „Gefahr? Hier?“, quietscht er furchtsam.

„Ja“, nickt Christoph ernst, greift Paul fester und und sieht ihm in die Augen. „Das ist gefährlich... wenn man Benzin ins Feuer schüttet!“

„Was’n für ein Feuer?“, fragt Paul mit normalgroßen Augen grinsend. „Was’n für‘n Benzin?“

Christoph trägt Paul Richtung Schlafzimmer, dabei verkündet er, nachdem er erfolglos versucht hat, sich selbst das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu bügeln: „Das Feuer meiner Liebe.“

Paul fängt an zu kichern, schweigt aber ansonsten. Paul ist eigentlich nur dann still, wenn er schläft oder wenn er gerührt ist. Christoph tippt auf letzteres.

Christoph selbst entfährt ein leises Lachen, bevor er sich wieder im Griff hat. Er legt Paul sanft auf dem großen Doppelbett ab, bevor er sich über ihn schiebt, Brust an Brust, eine Hand neben ihm abgestützt. Er lächelt ihn an und betrachtet ruhig einen Moment sein Gesicht.

Und Paul hält die Klappe, sieht ihn aus strahlenden Augen an und lächelt schlicht zu ihm hoch.

Christoph legt eine Hand an Pauls Wange, bevor er weiterspricht, der Tonfall erstaunlich ernsthaft: „Und du und dein albernes Gesinge und dein Genecke und Geärgere. Das ist das Benzin. Und jetzt steh ich ganz in Flammen.“

Und sie küssen sich.


End file.
